


However I Want

by UnknownSatellite84



Series: Seventh Heaven [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bed Sex, Begging, Bottom Barry, Captivity, Crying, Dealfic, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Eobard Being...Surprisingly Nice?, Episode AU: s02e16 Doomworld, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Horniness, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Isolation, Lube, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Anguish, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Sex, Some Humor, Some stuff besides Porn, Spooning, Still a Bit Fucked up Though, The beginnings of Lima Syndrome, These Bois are Such a Mess, Top Eobard Thawne, Touch-Starved, Warning: This one Is Not as Fucked Up as They Usually Are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: " 'I see,' Eobard replied with a growing smile. 'I'll just put dinner in the fridge for now, then, shall I?' He disappeared in a burst of speed before reappearing just as quickly. The tray was gone, and he carried only lube now.'What, no straps this time?' Barry asked. 'No vibrators or cock rings? Blindfolds? Collars?''Disappointed?' Eobard replied as he stepped into the cage, shutting it behind him. 'I thought you didn't like those, and I can't have you using the safe word already, can I?''Whatever.' "*****************************************************************************Upon agreeing to a safe word, Barry decides to let Thawne have his way with him again. Only, Thawne doesn't take him in the way he's expecting, which leads to some troubling implications.





	However I Want

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to the Eobarry Discord for the lovely ideas for this fic! Enjoy the results!

Eobard entered Barry's room. He found his captive sitting cross-legged on the new bed in the cell, reading the book Eobard had printed for him. He strolled over to the cell and pushed the tray of food he held into it. Barry didn’t look up - didn’t bother to acknowledge his presence as he normally did. Odd. Eobard half wondered if Barry was mad. But that was a little absurd. Why should he be? Their deal went exactly as agreed. Eobard got his way. Barry got his book. And a very nice orgasm, too, which hadn't even been a part of the bargain. Barry really should be grateful. Eobard could've deprived him of any and all pleasure if he'd wanted.

Eobard's eyes were drawn to the bandages on his arms. He could still see the hickies and bruises he’d left on the man - the harsh marks on his neck, the dark impressions partially-visible on his hips from a slightly ridden-up shirt. To say Eobard enjoyed seeing them was a bit of an understatement.

Eobard broke the silence, “afternoon, Barr.”

Barry didn’t respond.

Eobard drew in a breath, a small measure of annoyance rearing inside of him. He pushed it down. Now wasn't the time. “I know that’s a good book, but I think we should talk.”

Barry sighed and lowered the set of papers, leaning forward. He met Eobard's gaze with what appeared to be reluctance. “Fine," he said. He folded his arms. "What about?"

“About our last encounter.”

“Why?” Barry asked. “You've never wanted to talk about our _encounters_ before.”

Good question. Eobard frowned at himself. He was beginning to regret breaking the silence, but he wasn’t going to stop now. That would only serve to make him appear foolish, and he knew he might yet get something out of this. He considered his words for a moment. “I know it was probably difficult for you to agree to that...but you still did.”

“I wanted the book,” Barry replied distantly.

Eobard gripped the bars. “Come on, Barry. You have to admit that it felt pretty good. I know you enjoyed it.” When would this man quit being so damn stubborn all the time?

“You...” Barry shook his head. “You’re unbelievable, really.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Obvious anger crossed Barry's face for the first time. “You come here, saying that you _know_ I enjoyed it. You have no idea how I feel about it! Yeah, okay, I’ll give you this much - it was intense, maybe the most intense fuck I’ve ever had, but that doesn’t mean I’m happy about it! You embarrassed me. You _took pictures_. You put me through some crazy BDSM-bullshit without much warning or even a safeword.”

“That was the deal. You said I could have it however I wanted."

"I _know_! That's not the point! Just don't act like you know I enjoyed it when you have no clue! That's annoying!"

"Fine!" Eobard exclaimed. "It's not like I care if you did or didn't... Though, if it makes you feel any better about the pictures, they've have been strictly for my eyes, and that’s all they’ll ever be for.”

“Oh, I feel so much better," Barry replied, waving his hand for emphasis. "What if it were the other way around? How would you feel if I did that to _you_?”

Eobard felt his face curl into a smirk. His reverse was making this argument way too easy. “Oh, Barry, I’ve already been there and done that. It's almost a pity you have no clue about that future, my past. Just _where_ do you think I got all those wonderful little ideas from last night? Many of those things were future you’s favorite ways to fuck me. Power dampeners, cock rings, orgasm denial, bondage, humiliation... _filming_ \- and you haven’t seen anything until you’ve seen twenty-second century homemade videos. You really think future you didn’t have a _whole gallery_ of the different ways he fucked me? All I did was take a _few_ pictures. I could have filmed it, but I didn't. I kind of wish I did-”

“ _Alright_! You’ve made your point.” Barry dropped his eyes, huffing. His face had gone a little red. “Just...just leave me alone.”

Eobard eyed him for a moment, deciding to try a new angle. “I did take care of you, Barry. I pushed your body to the limits, but I made sure it would mend. I even gave you a new bed, which wasn't a part of the deal. This one is better, softer. I'm generous like that.”

Barry said nothing.

“Fine,” Eobard uttered, his frustration mounting more quickly now. He knew this wasn’t going anywhere today. “You know what? I don't have the time for this. There's someone I need to meet on lunch break.”

Eobard managed to catch Barry's strange look before he turned and left the room. He didn't even try to determine what emotion it held. Barry Allen could wait until another time.

* * *

Barry couldn’t stop thinking about Eobard Thawne, though he wasn't at all surprised by this fact. It wasn't like he had anyone else to keep him company these days, stuck in this cage, in this little room only god knew where. But he loathed how quickly the thought of his reverse's hands on his skin made him shiver and blush, made his dick harden slightly.

Quite simply, he wanted Eobard to fuck him again.

But the thoughts were, in the very least, somewhat hesitant - which he was thankful for. At least he still had some sense left, and it would remind him of the ridiculous bondage he’d been subjected to, the straps, the cock ring, the collar, Thawne’s cruel orgasm delaying - how painful that'd all been. On top of that, he couldn't stop thinking that maybe the man might film it if Barry spread his legs for him again, having expressed interest in the idea. While it wasn’t like Eobard to share such a film - even Barry knew Thawne hadn't lied about the pictures being for his eyes only; Barry was aware of how extremely possessive he was - it still wasn’t something he liked to think about, of Thawne having pornographic content of himself. He _really_  didn't like him having those pictures.

But if he wanted a fuck, then Thawne was his only option. And even if he'd had other options, the thought of them didn't quite go to his dick the way the thought of Thawne did. He knew he wanted dirty, rough, hateful, ultimately meaningless sex. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He didn’t want to want this. Thawne was his captor, his nemesis, keeping him in a cage and away from all the ones he loved. He shouldn't be craving him so hard. But it never changed. Even when he'd been the one keeping the Reverse in a cage, he'd still wanted him... The only thing that had ever kept it off his mind was not having Thawne in his life, he reflected. An unrealistic expectation, it turned out. Eobard always came back, even when he shouldn't, and always would.

He couldn't help but think, it would be easy, _so_ easy, to just ask for a meaningless pounding... The Reverse wanted it too. Probably as much as Barry did, if not more.

But at least he had one solace in this mess of thoughts his brain had concocted for him: the knowledge he’d been denying Thawne his body. It’d probably been at least a couple weeks since that whole bondage scene went down, and he had learned that speedsters had an even bigger libido than the average person. Thawne probably had to use his hand as company a lot these days. He couldn’t help but smirk at such a thought.

He heard a clank and the door opened. On time, as usual. He sat up, watching Eobard Thawne stroll into the room holding the familiar dinner tray. It smelled pretty good, but Barry couldn't really focus on it.

“You must be getting pretty frustrated, huh?” Barry taunted before Eobard had taken more than two steps.

Eobard stopped. “What is that supposed to mean, Mr. Allen?” he asked, confusion plain in his eyes.

Barry knew he might be forgoing dinner tonight if he pushed his enemy's buttons, but he didn't care. "You haven’t gotten to fuck me in awhile. That must be pretty frustrating, being a speedster and all," he gloated, almost surprised at this sudden wave of confidence he was feeling.

Eobard just stared at him with continued confusion. Barry began to feel a little uncertain. Surely Eobard had been needing a good fuck for awhile now? 

His enemy spoke, "and you think I haven't been using other outlets?"

“What?” Barry blinked as he suddenly realized what had slipped his mind- “you’ve been with _other people_?” He asked, voice more shrill than he meant it to be.

“...Of course.”

Barry jerked as if he'd been struck. “ _Why_?!”

“Why not? You weren’t exactly putting out, Allen.”

“You never even asked!”

“You didn’t seem particularly interested after what happened last time. In fact, you seemed quite angry... I was fairly sure you didn't want to have sex anymore because you apparently didn't enjoy the last time... Besides, you barely even make eye-contact with me.”

“I- I-” Barry opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, “I mean- But what if you get diseases or something!?”

Eobard snorted. “Come on, Barr. Even you know speedsters can’t get diseases. Beside, those men used protection - easier cleanup and all that.”

For some reason, Barry only felt more upset that Eobard had been with other men, but it wasn’t exactly a surprise. He ignored that feeling, didn't want to think too hard on it. "I mean, there's a _possibility_ speedsters could get diseases. You never know..."

"Even in my time, there were no known diseases that can keep up with a speedster's immune system... Not the contagious kind, anyway."

Barry tried to contain the feelings bubbling up inside him. “You said _those men._ How many?"

Eobard laughed. “I didn’t have a threesome if that’s what you’re wondering."

"No! I mean, how many people have you been with- since- since-"

"Since the bondage?"

"-since you put me in this cell! Since this...reverse Flashpoint!"

Eobard paused to think, "hmm...two? No, three? Four?" He rolled his shoulders. "Some more than once," he clarified.

Barry could only stare at him. "Your kind of a whore?" It was the only thing his brain could think to say.

It caused his nemesis to grin. "Come on, Barry, that's rather weak. Why are you so amazed? I told you I had other options besides you, and speedsters have needs, as I would expect you to know. Besides, it's not like your own pleasure hasn't benefited from me keeping my skills in bed sharp.”

Barry wanted to yell. “I’m stuck in this fucking cage wanting a fuck without having to fear for my life, but you’re literally the only person I ever interact with anymore, and meanwhile, you’ve got pick of the fucking herd? It can’t be that shocking that I’m mad!?”

Eobard’s smile fell away. “I imagine, yes, that must be annoying, but I can’t see why it makes you _this_ angry.”

Barry sighed, deflating somewhat. If he were being honest, he didn't really know why it made him this angry either. It wasn’t that outlandish for Eobard to seek pleasure elsewhere if he couldn’t have it from Barry. Speedsters definitely needed outlets, and partners tended to satisfy better than fleshlights. “I guess I thought...this was...exclusive? For some dumb reason,” he added, looking away from his Reverse’s gaze. “I knew you mentioned you could get sex from others...but I thought that...you were just saying that because you were angry. I didn’t think...you’d actually _want_ it from others.”

"You do realize we've only fucked twice since you've been here, right? That's not nearly enough for me."

Barry had to silently acknowledge that fact.

There were a few moments in which silence filled the room. Barry suddenly wanted Thawne to leave, wanted to sink into his thoughts and stay there alone for awhile. The conversation with his enemy was a dead end, and he was put off by the strange feelings in his chest. He didn't really trust himself in that moment, of what he might say or do next, because he wasn't sure he understood himself anymore.

Eobard spoke, his voice startling with its clarity and volume in the still room. “Barry, I want you to know that while I usually can and do fuck anyone I choose... I also tend to have to wear a power dampener to do so, if only so they don't realize I'm a metahuman... You’re probably one of the few I can let loose with, that I can do what I really want with. And you're the only one I want it that way with.”

“I feel so special,” Barry bit out, "that you only want to have rough and cruel sex with just me."

“Why don’t we...” Eobard sidled up to the cage, ignoring his sarcasm. Out of the corner of his eye, Barry saw the man’s hands curl around the bars again. God, those _hands_. He wanted them all over him, touching him, wreaking havoc with every stroke. “...actually work out an explicit deal, then, so we know what to expect from each other in the future, hm?”

Barry looked at him suspiciously. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"If it means I get to fuck you more," Eobard admitted, "then I am willing to consider it."

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. Of course, that doesn't mean you can bribe me with your body, either. I will only allow what's within the deal to transpire, and I won't hesitate to punish you if you try to pull that shit again.”

Barry mulled it over for a minute. “What kind of deal are you thinking?”

“For one, we _could_ make this exclusive, but in return, you can’t just pretend that you don’t want me to fuck you. I have wants, and it sounds like you do too. And when you say yes, I get to fuck you however I desire... Also, each time you let me fuck you, you can have something else - within reason, of course. Another book. A certain type of dinner. Music even.”

Wow. Barry felt his eyes widen. That was pretty damn generous for _Eobard Thawne_. This was a far cry different from the same Eobard who'd been very adamant on not giving Barry _any_ control before... Barry decided to run with it. “Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Yeah. That’s fair.” With his anger faded, he was starting to _really_ want Eobard between his legs again. “I guess it just annoyed me that I misunderstood what was going on.”

“I see.”

Barry moved his legs to where they dangled off the bed. “So...what if, in theory...there was something I wanted... Something that was within reason.”

Eobard said in an amused and hopeful tone of voice, “only if you’re wanting a good fucking,”

Oh yes, Barry wanted that very much. He swore his dick twitched in his pants. Barry wet his lips, and he could see that an intense interest was growing in Thawne's eyes. 

Still, he hesitated as a thought entered his mind, one he'd almost forgot about. “Actually, I want to add something to the deal.”

“Hmmm, that depends, Allen. We already agreed on the deal. But I'm willing to hear you out. What do you want to add?”

Barry took a breath, decided he had to at least try. “I want a safe word this time.” He didn’t trust what Thawne might do to him next. Like hell he would be filmed.

Eobard stared at him, head tilting.

Barry held his breath, waiting with uncertainty. Would Thawne deny him?

“Alright.”

He blinked. “What? Just like that?” He had expected more resistance to the idea.

“Yes. So pick one before I change my mind.”

“Oh, Um... _Hmmm_...” Barry thought. Now that he wasn’t preparing to argue, he had to actually come up with one. He searched his brain for something suitable. “Well...how about...Harrison?” It was the first thing that had come to mind, and he said it slowly, testing the word out.

Eobard grimaced. "A callback to fifteen hellish years? I suppose that's a sufficient enough buzzkill."

Barry nodded, chewing on his lip. The safe word would be easy to remember. His stomach knotted with anticipation not knowing what might happen next, but at least he wouldn't be completely helpless. "Just respect my safe word or you won't get to fuck me ever again," he said.

Eobard rolled his eyes, exasperation plain on his face. "Of course, of course... Alright. To business then. What did you want? And remember, in exchange, I get to do whatever I want unless you feel like using the safe word. Though I hope you realize you can't use it at every whim. I must warn you, if I feel like you’re abusing the privilege of having it, you won’t get your reward.”

“I won’t,” Bary said, annoyed. "I'm not stupid. As for what I want- I want the ability to turn the lights off in here when I sleep.”

Eobard processed that, and a small chuckle left his lips. “Ah. I can see why. So be it. That's a reasonable request."

Barry almost sighed with relief. Thawne was being rather uncharacteristically reasonable tonight. “What are you waiting for, then?” Barry asked impatiently, stomach fluttering as he thought about what was to come. Just thinking of having the other man’s touch again sent fire curling up his spine and through his gut. He was starving for that attention, and he wanted to feel good.

“You want to do this _now_?” Eobard seemed mildly surprised.

“Yeah."

“I see,” Eobard replied with a growing smile. "I'll just put dinner in the fridge for now, then, shall I?" He disappeared in a burst of speed before reappearing just as quickly. The tray was gone, and he carried only lube now.

“What, no straps this time?” Barry asked. “No vibrators or cock rings? Blindfolds? Collars?”

“Disappointed?” Eobard replied as he stepped into the cage, shutting it behind him. "I thought you didn't like those, and I can't have you using the safe word already, can I?"

"Whatever." Barry pushed off the bed and fell to his knees in front of Eobard, reaching for the man's belt. He didn't care anymore. He only cared about wrapping his lips around Thawne’s dick, about how he would draw some delicious moans from him-

“What are you doing?” Eobard demanded to know.

Barry froze with surprise, his hand on Eobard’s crotch. He looked up. “I’m going to blow you?” He explained, though it came out more like a question. He'd thought it was rather obvious?

Eobard's brows furrowed. “Take off your clothes.”

Oh. Right. In his eagerness, he’d forgotten about that. Barry pulled his shirt off, then stood up long enough to strip his pants and underwear off, tangling them in his eagerness, but hardly caring. After a tug that left his skin a bit raw in various places, he had them off. Eobard shrugged his own jacket and shirt away before working his belt and pants to the ground. He left his underwear on for some reason. Barry didn't care. He grabbed Eobard's hips, his stomach tightening with excitement to have all of that bare muscle exposed to him. For a moment, he felt regret he no longer had his powers, that his own frame couldn't even compare to his reverse's-

“Hands off,” Eobard hissed.

Barry was surprised. In spite of Thawne's command, his hands itched to stray to the bulge in Eobard's underwear. He met his captor's gaze. “But I-”

“Get on the bed, Allen, on your back, and spread your legs.”

“You don’t want me to-?” At the look Barry received, he closed his mouth and relinquished his hold, went back to the bed, and spread himself out on it as told. He saw Eobard finally pull his underwear off and come over to the bed with nothing but the lube.

“You certainly had an idea of how this was going to go down, didn’t you?” Eobard said almost teasingly as he put some lube on his fingers.

“Guess so,” Barry replied, trying to stifle some annoyance. It almost felt like Eobard had stopped him just for the sake of stopping him. It was the only reason that made sense. Why else would Eobard stick his nose up at a blowjob?

"It's a pity the bruises are faded," Eobard said with a sigh as he gazed up and down Barry's body hungrily. "They were practically art."

"You can _replace_ them," Barry hissed, more eagerly than he meant to. To have Thawne's hands on his hips again, teeth in his neck... It wouldn't be long now. He wanted to moan at the mere thought of it. When had he become such a slut for his worst enemy? However, he couldn't bring himself to care at all in that moment.

He reminded himself to relax when Eobard reached down. A single finger prodded his hole, then slid in. He almost gasped. It was cold. Apparently, Eobard had forgone the fancy warming lube today. Barry realized this was the first time he'd been touched at all since their last encounter. He wanted more, craved it. He widened his legs, wanting Eobard to have better access, not caring that he was displaying himself even more without a single modicum of shame.

Damn, Eobard's other hand was doing _nothing_. Why couldn't he grip Barry's thigh, or stroke his cock? He considered asking him to, but he bit his tongue, instead. He didn't want to give up _all_ his dignity this soon.

Eobard fingered him, and it occurred to Barry that it was... _Gentle?_ That couldn’t be right. The finger slid back and forth several times before the second one lazily joined it, stretching him. Eobard scissored him with slow movements. What on Earth was he playing at? This was too slow! Barry dug his elbows in and shoved his hips down against the hand, wanting more.

“Stop squirming,” Eobard growled. "Or I _will_ go get the straps."

Barry frowned. “I can barely feel it!” He complained. In response, the fingers inside shoved deeper and curled into him, rubbing in just the _right spot_. He moaned, a spasm running down his body. His cock hardened against his stomach as his thoughts grew cloudy with pleasure. " _God_ , yes."

“You feel _that_?” Eobard asked.

“Yeah,” Barry rasped. "Fuck. _More_." The fingers pulled away as soon as the words left his mouth. " _Damn_ _you_ -"

Eobard's other hand finally came up, and a single finger landed on Barry's lips, halting an impending tirade. "Shh. Don't get so excited, Allen. Patience. I'll make sure it feels good."

It was a strange thing to say, Barry thought, for Eobard to reassure him his pleasure was coming. Though he figured his foe was likely just trying to shut him up. Barry didn't care. He'd make it clear what he wanted, even if it was annoying to Thawne. The hand pulled back, still denying him the extra contact he wanted.

A third finger went in, and Eobard scissored further. By now, Barry was getting fed up with this huge waste of time. He recalled that his captor didn't want him moving though. He tried for a different tactic. “For god’s sake, Thawne, just fuck me already! Stop treating me like a blushing virgin! You know damn well I can handle it!”

Eobard muttered, "at this rate, I'm going to gag you, Allen," and put a _fourth_ finger in. Barry sucked in air. When the fingers fanned out, he grunted from the burning sensation of being stretched farther than usual during preparation. Barry clamped his mouth shut, swallowing a noise that threatened to escape his throat. It wasn't what he wanted, exactly. But it _was_ something. And that was sure better than nothing.

His rival pulled out suddenly. “ _Alright_ , Barry. I think you're sufficiently prepared.” Barry saw him lube his cock, which hung half-hard between his legs. Eobard sat the lube aside, then pressed his cock head into Barry, slowly pushing into him.

Barry groaned at the feeling, closing his eyes. "God. _Finally_."

He wrapped his legs around Eobard’s waist, giving an eager tug. The feeling of Eobard's warm, muscular body between his calves turned his insides into jelly. He wanted so much more skin-on-skin contact than he was currently receiving.

“You’re just so eager for my dick tonight,” Eobard commented, voice appreciative.

Barry didn't even blush. He knew exactly what he wanted, and this was how he got it. He looked straight into Thawne's bright, piercing-blue eyes, and thought about this, that he had the Reverse inside him the way he’d craved. All he’d had to do was ask, and it had been easier than expected. Thawne's lips turned into a smile as Barry watched. He abruptly flexed his hips, grinding inside of Barry. Barry groaned, feeling Thawne thicken and harden in him. It was a delicious and dizzying sensation.

Eobard began to move in earnest, pulling out, pushing back in, movements deliberate. Barry’s heels found the small of Eobard’s back, and he anchored himself under the Reverse. Eobard leaned down, and Barry felt the warm length of his body stretch across him. The amount of space where they weren't touching decreased, and Barry's brain short-circuited at the feeling, his breath vanishing. Not that Barry would admit out loud just how much he enjoyed being pinned like this by his enemy-with-benefits.

Eobard's face moved toward Barry's. Barry's brows raised in surprise as he realized what he was about to do. The warm mouth covered his, and a strong tongue pushed at the seam of his lips. He opened up, letting Eobard in. He tasted the other man as he explored, and he tasted like mint and chocolate. Thawne’s dick began to deliberately slide over his prostate. Once. Twice - on and on. Barry moaned around the hot, wet tongue.

He waited for Thawne to pull back from the kiss.

As wonderful as it was feeling, Barry’s stomach knotted with sudden annoyance. “Hey, did you forget how to fuck or something? You’re barely moving! Just pound me already- Look, I promise I won't use the safe word-”

“It's not about the safe word. You said I could have this any way I wanted,” Eobard replied pointedly. He rolled his hips with more power, but somehow less speed, and Barry felt it thoughout his core. “And this is how I want it.”

“Unbelievable. There’s no _way_ you actually want it this slow,” Barry groaned. “I’m never gonna come at this rate,” he complained. Thawne really was just trying to annoy him, he now knew. But- "And you aren't eith- _mmmph_."

Eobard was kissing him, humming, tongue sliding around Barry's mouth in hypnotic swirls.

In spite of his complaining, Barry did feel viciously intense pleasure each time Eobard slid against his prostate, even if it was slower than he wanted. He shifted down the small amount he could to feel more of it, thinking if he could only encourage Thawne to go a little faster somehow. He couldn’t stand his enemy slow-fucking him. This was supposed to be rough and intense, not reminiscent of love-making.

Maybe if he could get Eobard closer to his orgasm... He squeezed down on Eobard’s cock, and he heard the Reverse moan above him. _Come on..._ The kiss broke again, and Barry found himself panting for air.

" _Fuck_ , Allen," Eobard snarled. "Nice and tight. I really should- shoulda gagged you though. So _noisy_."

Eobard’s hands came up and landed on Barry's cheeks, making him jump. It took a moment to realize how light the touch was. Somehow, Eobard lowered himself further between his legs, and the next thrust had his sweaty stomach sliding along Barry’s dick now pinned between their bodies. Barry whined at the feeling. Fuck, the way Thawne was gripping his face.

He realized such a position couldn't be overly comfortable for Thawne.

This was so unlike him, and Barry wasn't sure he was okay with that. This was his mother's killer, for fuck's sake. He was selfish, monstrous, cruel, and definitely  _not_ a considerate partner who cared about his enemy's pleasure.

He shifted under the Reverse, searching for a position that would ease some of the strange intimacy he was experiencing. He just wanted Thawne to take control, to take satisfaction roughly from his body, to use him, and for he himself to come in the midst of it. He didn't want his captor trying to do...well, whatever _this_ was. “ _Please_ ,” he moaned, fingers curving into the bed as a strong slide had what felt like all of Eobard’s dick running across his prostate, a thought he knew was unrealistic. He squirmed, trying to get more stimulation. “Please just _fuck_ _me_ hard already!” he pleaded desperately, gulping in air like he was drowning. “Don’t you hear me _begging_?”

“Shhhh,” Eobard soothed, slipping downward so his lips were brushing Barry’s neck. Barry drew in a shuddering breath as Eobard kissed there, then moved to his chest, nibbling lightly on his skin. “Just relax. _Breathe_. In and out. You’re far too tense. Let yourself savor and enjoy it. It feels good, doesn't it? I know it does.” He sucked some of Barry’s skin into his mouth, teeth scraping it lightly. Barry gasped.

The warm tongue found the skin of his shoulder, a light breath of air following it, sudden cold after warmth. The lips returned to his face, peppering him with kisses, and Barry wanted to protest, but he couldn't articulate when the slow thrusts inside of him - they were even slower now, but somehow maintained their power - stole his breath away completely.

It was insane.

But it was starting to get to him. Each thrust pushed him further and further into a dizzying spiral of pleasure, and the light kisses were destroying him. He felt hands tracing his body, and his muscles quivered under them. He started shivering. It wasn’t from the cold. On the contrary, he felt very hot with the Reverse covering him this way, holding him down, filling him up. But his quivering muscles wouldn't relax. He was out of control, and his breathing became erratic. Barry felt his dick seeping thick drops of fluid between them, and an intense heat flooded his face, like a blush, but deeper.

" _Agh_ , _fuck_ , Thawne, _why-_?" He yelped, senses overwhelmed.

"I've wanted this, for so long..." Thawne breathed, his voice deep and husky. Pressure from insistent fingers roamed up Barry's abdomen, tracing the outside of his chest, over his arms and then back up to his neck. "Wanted _you_..." A set of fingers tangled into Barry's hair, pulling just a bit, and the other hand massaged his arm. "Wanted you just this way..." Barry couldn’t ignore it any longer, his mind became hyper-focused on the ponderous thrusts, the feeling of intense, lightning pleasure each one brought, impossibly powerful. They took apart his soul. "The younger me...the _fanboy_... He would've killed to have it just like this..." There was a broken laugh. "I suppose he did kill for it, didn't he?"

Eobard's eyes. They seemed mesmerized, but almost terrifyingly focused. Barry hadn’t seen Thawne look at him quite like this before. The wild, crazed lust and hatred that was usually there when they fucked, just couldn’t be found for once. This didn’t feel like sex. Eobard looked as if Barry was his whole world. Barry didn’t want to see it, so he looked away, wanting to pretend he hadn't.

“I...” he panted. How to speak when he had so much trouble even thinking? “You- You gotta go _harder_ ,” he whimpered, his throat tightening. His hands found Thawne’s back, scratching at it in an effort to spur the speedster into something that more closely resembled the hate-sex they usually had.

Eobard simply grunted when Barry's nails sank into his flesh and curled down on his captive, face shoved firmly into his neck. “I _don't_ , and I won't,” he whispered in a voice Barry barely recognized. He keened. His hands began to explore Barry’s skin again with urgency, as though they were searching for something there, something important. "You can beg all you want, but I won't change my mind."

Barry hissed and dropped his own hands to his captor's arms, clawing them desperately. Thawne captured his wrists and pushed them far above his head, and Barry felt like he was being stretched out beneath him. With Barry's wrists pinned, Thawne started kissing him more, and Barry devoured his mouth in return, pushing into it this time. Eobard sucked on his tongue, a deep noise resonating from his chest, and Barry whimpered in response as the vibrations ran through his lips.

And Barry forgot.

He forgot about the cage, about his loneliness, about the way he starved for touch every night, about the ones who didn’t even know him anymore. Everything was Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash. His nemesis was everywhere, like a snake coiled around him, his entire presence somehow in Barry’s very soul, drawing tighter and tighter a knot of incredible pleasure in his groin, as well as something else in his heart.

Barry wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt anything quite like this. Everything was _pulsing_. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whined when the heated lips slipped off his tongue. He bucked his hips. Or tried to. There was no room to move. “Oh, god, _please_ ,” he moaned. His eyes burned, and he felt tears welling there. He didn’t know why. “ _Please_ -” His trapped hands turned into fists “Please don’t leave me, don’t let me go, I- _Fuck!_ -” he was cut off as a half-sob, half-whine tore out of his throat. He was so close.

“I’m here, Barry,” Eobard whispered. He put a light kiss on his cheek. “Come with me.”

His dick vibrated against Barry’s prostate. Barry’s spine curved up, his cock becoming tightly squeezed between their stomachs, and he came with a scream, creating a mess on both their abdomens. Eobard let out a deep moan, red electricity flitting across his skin. It tickled Barry. Eobard's hips jerked and he ejaculated inside of him, filling him with wet heat. When he finished, Eobard lay unmoving on top of him.

It was over.

Barry suddenly choked and sobbed, tears spilling out of his eyes. He struggled to get control of it, utterly alarmed. What the fuck? He scrubbed at his eyes with his now free hands, sucking in air. After a few moments, he was able to swallow down his sobs. “I- I'm sorry, t-that’s never happened before,” he managed, hoping his foe wouldn't seize the opportunity to start teasing him about "coming and crying".

He didn't. “I know,” Eobard replied, just laying against his chest and showing no signs of moving or caring. “Just let it go. It’s alright.”

* * *

Barry woke up with Eobard spooning him. He wasn’t exactly expecting it, but it wasn’t overly surprising. The other speedster was curled around him completely, an arm and a leg draped over him, his face burrowed into his neck. They were both completely naked.

Barry wasn’t sure what had happened. He didn’t know if this was some kind of psychological attack from Thawne, or something else, but he’d never expected his reverse to ever fuck him like _that_. Though "fuck" felt like too strong a word to describe the sex they’d just had. Or maybe it wasn't. It'd definitely been intense. Barry wasn’t sure he liked it any better than the rough, bondagey kind of sex, either. There was something so perverse in that intimate and tantric sex. They were enemies, not lovers.

Barry untangled himself from Thawne, as much as he knew he didn’t want to. He loved contact, but he couldn't afford to enjoy this kind. His movements woke Eobard up, and Eobard groaned softly. The noise was too gentle and domestic. Barry pushed off the bed, seeking his clothes. They were folded into a surprisingly neat pile. Barry left them alone and looked back at the bed to find Thawne staring at him.

“Can I shower now?” He felt sticky down below, which wasn’t the best sensation in the world.

“Sure,” Eobard said. He climbed out of the bed, walked over. “I’ll change the bedsheets while you do that.”

“Okay...”

Eobard let him out of the cage, and followed him to the other room where the shower was. He let Barry in, and the door clicked shut behind him. On a whim, Barry tried it, only to find it locked. At least Thawne, in spite of his sudden weird behavior, hadn’t suddenly become a trusting idiot. It was reassuring that he hadn’t forgot to lock the door.

Barry gazed at himself in the mirror. There were almost no signs of sex on his body, save for the fresh light hickeys on his neck. After the last fuck, he’d been littered in bruises and bite-marks, and there’d been cuts on his arms and legs. Not to mention that his genitals had been especially tender-looking. Even taking a piss had been unpleasant that following morning. Today, he wasn't even sore. Barry would view it as a good thing save for the fact that it left him feeling very uneasy. He climbed into the shower, and washed quickly. When he finished, he knocked on the door for Thawne to let him out. His nemesis followed him back to his room and made sure he got into his cell before also leaving to shower.

Just as promised, the sheets had been changed. Barry lay down on them, breathing in their fresh scent and feeling lazier for it. A nap wouldn’t hurt. It wasn’t like he had much to do other than sleep.

He was starting to doze when the door opened and Thawne reentered the room, still utterly nude. He was surprised and even more so when his nemesis strolled over and entered the cell. He approached the bed, ignoring the clothes Barry half-expected was the reason for his return. He sat on the edge, and said, “I called off my meetings for today.”

“Why?”

“Decided I should take a day off for once. Relax.”

“No. I mean...” Barry reached over and grabbed a blanket, dragging it to him as he spoke. “Why did you fuck me like that last night? Are you trying to do something psychological to me again?”

Eobard stared at him for a moment, jaw working. “...I don’t know,” he finally said. “I guess because I wanted to. It wasn't supposed to be an attack on your psyche though."

“I would have preferred painful sex to that, if I’m being entirely honest,” Barry admitted. “I’d rather wake up sore than wake up to find you spooning me and no aches in my body.”

“Would you really?” Eobard questioned, eyes narrowing. “Is this such a bad thing?”

Barry swallowed and looked up at the ceiling. “We...we can’t do...whatever _this_ is.” He couldn’t believe he was arguing about why they shouldn't have slow sex with Eobard-fucking-Thawne, the murderer, the monster, the sociopath. “You ruined my life, and now you’re keeping me in a little cell where I’m slowly going crazy, and you erased me from the memories of the people I love, so if I’m gonna fuck you - my captor - it’s gonna be rough and hateful. I’m not gonna be getting some fucked up Stockholm Syndrome shit, for fuck’s sake.”

Eobard scoffed, “you think you’d get Stockholm Syndrome just because we decided not to have rough, painful sex for once? Do you regularly love people just because they fuck you nicely?”

“I'm not like you!" Barry said with exasperation. "I don’t sleep with everyone who is even remotely willing to bend over! And of those I do sleep with, I already usually care about! You and I...the exception... I don’t know... All I know is that either way, this is not a good idea.”

To Barry’s surprise, Eobard crawled across the bed and lay on the other side of him on top of the blanket. “Fine. Have it your way. If you want me to fuck you into an indent in the bed every time, so be it.”

“If you really want to switch things up, you could let me fuck _you_ for once,” Barry suggested lightly. "I can remind you how it's done."

“Not likely, Allen. I’ve never had a good experience bottoming. I don't enjoy it.”

“Oh sure, you massive fucking liar. There was a reason you have so many experiences with future me. You must’ve enjoyed them if you kept spreading your legs.”

“I admit, that at the time, it was good. But I only look back on that with intense regret...so no, in the end, they weren’t good experiences.”

“Come on, Eobard, it’s literally not that deep. It’s just a different position. You simply just grew to hate him. Would you hate topping if he'd had you top all the time?”

“If you truly believe that topping and bottoming are just sex positions, and have no relation to dominance and submission, then you're fucking naive as hell.”

They went quiet for a minute, lost in thought. Barry wondered if Thawne had ever had loving sex with _anyone,_ or if it always amounted to who was dominating who in his mind. Barry sighed. Like he gave a shit.

"Are you really going to lay down with me?" Barry asked warily. "I-"

"The deal says I can do whatever I want, Allen."

"For sex!" Barry suddenly didn't feel like arguing any more. “You know what? Fine. I’m going to nap. You can do whatever you want,” Barry muttered, rolling over and closing his eyes.

“I will,” Eobard replied confidently. “Oh, and if you want to turn off the lights in the future, all you have to do is say-" he looked up and raised his voice, "Gideon, turn off the lights.”

“Of course," she replied.

Darkness flooded the room, and Barry blinked a few times.

"I gave her permission to let you give her that command."

Barry's eyes slowly adjusted, and he looked at Thawne. “Holy shit, I don’t think I’ve seen this much darkness in _months_. It’s great!” He hesitated as it occurred to him. “And...you’re really going to tell me you can just command Gideon and tell her to turn off the lights? That it's been this way all along? You really _were_ torturing me all this time with those fucking white lights. I hate you.”

“I thought you were going to nap.”

Barry let out a puff of air and rolled back over, trying to relax so he could doze off again. He decided he would just pretend like Thawne wasn't there.


End file.
